


Brahms' Lullaby

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 73





	Brahms' Lullaby

You sat on the ground in front of the fireplace, strumming random chords on your guitar, listening for a string that might need tuning. You adjusted one of them, your ears sharp from years of playing. When all sounded well, you started strumming to a simple song you remembered, letting the acoustic sound fill the large living room. You started playing with the music, how you strummed the chords, making the song more intense, then quickly shifting it to slower and gentler. A smile played on your lips as you played with the music, not caring how it sounded, just having fun.  


Feeling warmth against your back, you turned your head slightly to see that Brahms had sat directly behind you, his back pressed against yours. His knees were tucked up into his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his knees. You smiled softly, continuing to play, changing to a softer song. It had been a song that you had learned a simplified version of when you were just starting out.  


Brahms' Lullaby.  


Brahms leaned his head back, nuzzling the back of his head against yours, making you giggle as you played.  


"Do you know this song?" You asked over the music.  


Brahms nodded slightly.  


"Is this what you were named after?" You asked.  


Brahms was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Maybe."  


You chuckled, continuing to play for him. He turned, facing your back and slowly pulling you into his lap.  


"Brahms!" You giggled, adjusting in his lap. "You interrupted me!"  


"Please keep going?" He asked. "I just wanted to hold you while you play."  


Chuckling, you started playing. "Naughty Brahms." You joked.  


He nuzzled his face in your neck in reply. "Sometimes." He replied. "But right now, I'm being good."  


You smiled, strumming out the song that was his namesake, enjoying the feeling of being completely enclosed by him and your guitar. "You are." You said, the notes filling the empty house with warmth.


End file.
